Jessica Nolan
Lieutenant Commander Jessica Nolan is a Systems Alliance N7 Sentinel. She is the second-in-command and armory officer of Omega Squad and on the SSV Troy. She is well-known for her stubborn refusal to surrender, her knowledge of weapons and tech, and her sense of humor. She is considered as one of the top sentinels in the Alliance due to her powerful L6 biotic implants and her incredible will to survive, even when there is seemingly no hope. She is in a relationship with Gerard Keller. Early Military Career Jessica started out in the same unit during basic training as Gerard Keller. She was also among the four recruits who defended the camp against the batarian pirates who had attacked it. Omega Squad Jessica was a member of the original Omega Squad. On the SSV Troy, she serves as the armory officer and the second-in-command. Sometime in the mid-2180s Jessica had been chosen by the Alliance to become the first Paladin Sentinel. Gerard Keller was also picked for to be the first of his respective class, the Destroyer Soldiers, though he usually donned his normal armor instead of the Destroyers' T5-V Battlesuit. Abilities Jessica Nolan possesses unique biotic implants, designated as L6 by the Alliance. However, Jessica is the only person with knowledge of their origin, when they were implanted, and how it came into her possession. Even Gerard Keller, whom she trusts with her life, knows nothing about the implants. The only drawback to these implants are a greatly limited effective range on all biotic and tech powers of the user. On the other hand, they grant Jessica the use of many diverse biotic and tech powers, and they amplify the damage and force of the powers, giving them even more destructive power. Biotic Talents As a Sentinel, Jessica naturally has access to several biotic abilities. However, she has been given the experimental L6 prototype implants. These implants allow her to use powers normally unavailable to Sentinels. *'Throw' - Jessica's Throw ability is greatly enhanced by her implants, allowing her to launch smaller targets like husks a great distance and with incredible force. *'Warp' - Her Warp's limited range is countered by the massive damage it inflicts. When a target is within range, Jessica can easily shred through its armor. When combined with other biotic powers such as Throw or Slam, it is capable of inflicting incredible amounts of damage. *'Slam' - Jessica's L6 implants grant her the use of the biotic power Slam. She often lifts her target and uses Throw as she brings down her foe, launching the enemy into the ground at near-terminal velocity speeds. Tech Abilities Jessica has access to some of the Sentinel's powers; however, like her biotics, her tech abilities also suffer from reduced range but benefit from increased power. *'Tech Armor' - Jessica's "trademark" armor. Jessica's Tech Armor has been upgraded several times and was designed specifically to grant greater protection and cause massive damage upon detonation than average Tech Armor, albeit with a much smaller area-of-effect than other Sentinels' Armors. *'Overload' - Her Overload ability, like the rest of her powers, is greatly enhanced by her implants. If close enough to a target, Jessica is capable of destroying shields completely and obliterating synthetics with ease. *'Incinerate' - Jessica's favorite method against organic and lightly-armored enemies, her Incinerate power is capable of melting through armor and roasting organic enemies in just a few seconds. Personality Jessica Nolan was well-liked by the crew of the SSV Troy for her sense of humor and her tech expertise. In terms of personality, Jessica is less violent than Gerard and generally wishes to resolve confrontations peacefully. However, she is more than willing to resort to violence and intimidation when she feels the need to do so. Appearance During missions, Jessica wears personalized N7 armor. Her armor is black, and it has a green stripe along the the right arm, similar to Keller's first armor. After a while, Nolan added several armor parts made by Rosenkov to her armor to allow her more frequent use of her devastating biotics and tech powers. She has a few scars on her face from previous battles. Relationships Gerard Keller *During their first meeting, Jessica developed a close friendship with Gerard. Unlike Gerard, however, Jess had no romantic feelings for Keller when they first met. However, over time she began to look up to and admire Gerard, eventually developing feelings for him as well. She maintained a professional attitude, though she still cracked jokes with him whenever possible. After escaping the Battle of the Citadel, Jessica asked to talk with Gerard in private. While in the captain's cabin with him, Nolan gave in to her feelings, lunging at Gerard and kissing him. Keller and Nolan then spent the night together. Alexis Monroe *When Alexis joined Omega Squad, she and Nolan did not get along at first. The two became even more hostile towards the other after Jessica discovered that Alexis worked for Cerberus. The hostilities peaked during their mission to Noveria, getting to the point where the two actually prepared for a biotic fight. However, the arrival of numerous Cerberus troopers led by Kai Leng, whom Alexis held a grudge against, quickly changed their minds. As Cerberus troops rushed the two biotics, who became separated from the rest of the team, Alexis and Jessica worked together with flawless coordination and destructive results. Trivia *While Jessica is shown to be a very powerful biotic, her natural abilities are actually very weak for a human. Her unique implants, however, transform her inferior biotics into a devastatingly powerful weapon. However, because she is a naturally weak biotic, she can become exhausted more quickly than other biotics. Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Colonists Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Sentinel Class Category:Biotics